


Brooklyn Heat

by jbbarnes-is-gq (Be_eating_you)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, mention of past cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_eating_you/pseuds/jbbarnes-is-gq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky fool around despite the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my wife.

The sticky heat from the day bled over into the night, leaving Bucky feeling like he was suffocating. He only had a thin blanket draped over his body, which felt about as useful as a scrap of cheesecloth in the winter. In the summer heat, it felt roughly equivalent to five of his mother’s down blankets (not that she actually owned five). He groaned and tossed it off to his left, where Steve was curled up. The skinny blond always seemed to be in need of more blankets, even if it was hotter than Satan’s asshole out. Unexpectedly, Steve groaned and tossed the blanket back.

“Fucking--” the word was croaked, the beginning of a sentence that wasn’t going to be finished. Steve was struggling to get the blanket off of himself, waving a thin limb and slapping feebly against Bucky’s back in the dark. Finally, he groaned again and rolled over so that he was facing Bucky on the narrow bed.

“Take your fucking blanket back, Barnes, I’m _dying_ ,” Steve’s voice was deep and gravelly with sleep. It made a little smile tug at the corners of Bucky’s lips despite his heat induced misery. 

“Coulda fooled me,” Bucky replied, grabbing the discarded blanket and pulling it away from both of them, “runnin’ your mouth like that.”

Steve grunted, pushing his own blanket towards Bucky. He obediently grabbed it and tossed it over the side of the bed with his own. They’d taken to sleeping with separate blankets as Steve developed an unconscious need to cocoon himself in any available blanket. Having separate ones ensured Bucky got a blanket in the first place, but also kept Steve from complaining endlessly that _Bucky_ was, in fact, the blanket thief. Which, was true, and the whole reason that Steve had started to roll himself up in the blankets, but that was an aside.

“I got it, I got it, stop shoving,” Bucky muttered, pushing the last bit of blanket onto the ground. A moment later, Steve was wrapping his arm around his chest, nestling his head against his neck.

“Jesus,” Bucky grunted, “hot as hell and here you are, wrappin’ onto me.”

“Now I’m cold,” Steve muttered, snugging himself up against Bucky’s side, “and you threw my blanket.”

“Punk,” Bucky chuckled into Steve’s sweat damp hair, putting his own arm around the thinner man, “you want me to get it back?”

“Nah,” Steve hooked his leg around Bucky’s, “got you.”

Bucky shook his head, inhaling the scent of Steve’s hair. Steve honestly stank like sweat and their stale sheets, but Bucky didn’t mind it. It was Steve. Besides, he knew he honestly stank worse than Steve ever could. He huffed against the blond’s hair and tried to shift a little so the heat didn’t suffocate him. Shifting only caused Steve to wrap around him more, his leg squeezing around Bucky’s own. It didn’t take long for him to notice the firm line against his hip.

“You fucking serious with that right now, Steve?” Bucky growled out, “I’m sweating like a goddamn pig and you’re rutting your prick against my hip.”

“Can’t help it,” Steve’s voice was muffled against his shoulder and the bastard, he did move his hips to rut against Bucky, slowly, “mm’close to you…”

“You wanna fool around in this heat?”

“Mmmm...mhm.”

“Never could say much for your brains.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Buck,” Steve lifted his head away from Bucky’s shoulder and of course Bucky was more than happy to fulfill that request. The kiss was slow and heated, tasting like bitter sleep. Bucky didn’t care, he never had. He grunted into the kiss, threading his fingers into Steve’s sweat damp hair. 

“Only gunna get us warmer,” Bucky said between kisses while they tried to negotiate the space of the narrow bed. They finally ended up with Bucky leaning over Steve, kissing him deep and running his fingers over his side. His shoulder was already pinching a little, but it was worth it for the way Steve writhed under his fingers. 

“Don’t care,” Steve replied, pulling at Bucky’s threadbare pyjama pants. Bucky was quick to respond to the unspoken request, pulling back from Steve long enough to get them off. He helped Steve out of his while he was pushed up, then the negotiations of space started again. Bucky flopped over on his back, causing Steve to groan but drape over him regardless.

“I gotta do all the work,” Steve was murmuring, kissing Bucky’s neck and shoulder, “I always gotta do all the work.”

“The hell are you talking about, you gotta do all the work?” Bucky reached down to grab a handful of Steve’s ass, “Who got off last, huh? Tell me that, who got to have all the fun last?”

Steve was laughing, squirming against him, “That doesn’t count, don’t even start to tell me that counts.”

“You tell me how me jerking you off in the bathtub doesn’t count, figure that for me, would ya?” Bucky’s tone was harsh but he was smiling, holding Steve against himself. They were both laughing, grinding slow and sweet against each other.

“Well,” Steve finally answered, “it wasn’t in bed.”

“So it only counts as fucking if it is in bed, huh?”

“I didn’t even say anything about fucking!”

“Yeah, well, fuck you.”

“Wish you would,” Steve gives him a look and they both start to laugh. It was hot in the apartment and uncomfortable to be pressed up against each other the way they are, but it didn’t matter. They were together. They were touching each other. They were happy and timeless. 

“That how it’s gunna be, huh? That how it is?”

“That’s how it is,” Steve grinned, and Bucky pushed him down into the mattress, covering that grin up with a hard kiss. They got caught up in kissing and touching, hands sliding over sweaty skin. It wasn’t long before they were rutting against each other again, Bucky’s hand slipping between them to wrap around Steve’s cock. Steve’s hands strayed over Bucky’s side and hip, practiced in avoiding the places that Bucky preferred not to be touched. They didn’t talk about it, not really, but they knew each other well enough by that point that it could be perfectly unspoken. 

“Oh, God, Buck,” Steve’s words came out in a rush, “God… please… please, more…”

Bucky let Steve take over stroking himself, slipping his hand between the other man’s legs. He trailed his fingers along his thigh, then up, rubbing the pad of his middle finger against his asshole. The little ring of muscle shuddered at the contact, tightening slightly, but Bucky kept rubbing in little circles. He had no intent of trying to force those muscles, not without something to ease the way. No, this was all about the touch. He rubbed his fingers against the soft skin between Steve’s asscheeks and back to his hole, teasing but firm. 

It had Steve whimpering, stroking himself faster, his lower lip caught in his teeth. Bucky took the time to watch his face, to really let himself fall even more in love with the beauty under him -- despite the fact that the arm supporting his weight was steadily going more and more numb. It wasn’t like he was going to lose the use of it, so he could deal with a creaky elbow if it meant making Steve feel good.

“Fuck,” Steve was panting, draping his legs open more and more for Bucky’s touches, “fuck, please… need more…”

Bucky nodded and pulled away from him, going to retrieve the Vaseline Jelly that they used for this purpose. Well, that and softening Bucky’s work chapped hands. When winter rolled around, Steve ended up coating his nose with it to keep some of the redness at bay. They had plenty of reasons to justify their purchases of Vaseline to each other. Bucky dipped his fingers in the vat and made a face at the texture.

“You ready to shit easy for the next few days?” he muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You know how to romance me, Buck,” Steve gave him a look, but shifted his hips so that Buck could have easier access. 

“I wasn’t the one to make that observation, I’ll remind you,” Bucky grinned at him, reaching between his legs. Steve jolted a little at the cool temperature of the Vaseline but it didn’t last long. He was soon back to moaning and rolling his hips, pushing himself against Bucky’s fingers.

“That’s right, baby,” Bucky encouraged, getting back into the moment, “I got you… God, you’re gunna feel so good, gunna feel so good to be inside you. You want me, hm?”

“God knows why, but yes,” Steve whimpered back and Bucky scowled at him playfully. 

“God knows why, huh? ‘Cause you ain’t never been fucked like I fuck you, baby, ain’t that right?”

“Oh...oh shit…”

Bucky slipped his finger up inside of Steve, murmuring quietly at the press of the tight ring of muscles around his knuckle. Steve had a slightly pinched look so Bucky took his time, pressing kisses against Steve’s boney hip. 

“Hey, baby, I got you… fuck, you look so nice, you know? You look so nice like this, all blushing and pretty for me. Your lips are so red, baby, you don’t even gotta wear any lipstick to be so pretty. And you’re taking my finger so nice, so nice, you’re gunna take my cock just as nice, aren’t you?”

Steve nodded, licking his lips. They’d played around with dressing him up like a woman, and it had been plenty of fun. Bucky had liked it more when he had the opportunity to wear the lipstick, and he was pretty sure Steve was of the same opinion since he’d spent a lot of that evening gently reapplying the lipstick when Bucky’s head wasn’t buried between his legs. 

Bucky shifted to get the ache out of his shoulder and slowly worked another finger into Steve’s body. Steve whimpered, but kept his hand moving on his cock. Bucky drank the image in, loving the way that Steve’s slim fingers wrapped around that bit of flesh. He could watch Steve jerk off for days, if the other man would let him. He got shy about it whenever Bucky asked, but occasionally allowed it. Bucky liked those occasions. 

“God, you’re so fucking perfect,” Bucky started to murmur again, “your perfect cock, and those goddamn hands of yours, they’re just… fuck. You got no idea what you do to me, no idea at all, baby.”

“Do you want me to touch you?” Steve asked breathlessly, not moving his hand from his cock. Bucky shook his head, pressing a kiss to the skin of Steve’s thigh.

“No, baby, no, you keep doing what you’re doing, I’m having plenty of fun watching you ‘cause you’re so damn beautiful. I’ll be in you soon enough, alright? Soon.”

They fell into silence again, Bucky working Steve open while Steve fucks his own fist. Eventually, the strain in Bucky’s shoulder got to be too much and he had to move, shifting on the narrow bed so that he could keep fingering Steve. He ended up between his legs rather than beside him. The view was even better, there. There, Steve’s legs were inviting him, all of him, not just the press of his fingers. There, he could watch how Steve’s fingers moving over his cock made his balls twitch. Bucky couldn’t resist and ended up cupping them, massaging them in his free hand while he fingered his lover.

Steve’s nose wrinkled, “Weird. Weird when you’re...oh, fuck, don’t...stop.”

“Don’t stop, or ‘Don’t, Stop’?” Bucky asked, briefly stilling his hand on Steve’s balls. Steve gave him a dirty look.

“Keep doin’ it.”

“You got it,” Bucky grinned and picked up where he left off, squeezing ever so gently. That was enough to get Steve’s hips to lurch and his asshole to clench around Bucky’s fingers with a too loud “Ah!” 

They both stopped and listened, waiting to see if their too close neighbors were going to make a fuss. There were the usual sounds of habitation in the city, so they turned their attention back on each other, Bucky curling his fingers.

“Fuck,” Steve hissed, closing his eyes, “more… more, now, please. Stop fucking around with my balls.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh, but eased another finger into Steve’s body. The Vaseline was thick, hardly anything like the way a woman felt between her legs, but it was familiar and so specific to these moments with Steve that he found himself enjoying the sensation. He knew he could rub Vaseline between his fingers now and get a twitch out of his cock just because it would remind him of fucking Steve. That made the whole process of coating his work chapped hands with the stuff…. interesting. That whole process usually ended with Steve fucking himself on his fingers anyways, so he didn’t mind. If that wasn’t the end result, then it was just another instance where they got each other worked up but couldn’t do anything about it in any kind of substantial way. 

Now, they were doing something about it in a substantial way. Steve was rolling his hips and Bucky’s fingers were sliding easily in him. There was resistance, of course there was, he had his fingers in an asshole not a vagina, but it was a pleasant kind of resistance. His fingers were moving easily enough he could tell that Steve’d slip down on his cock without a problem.

“You ready for it ba--”

“Don’t you fucking dare sweet talk me, just fuck me, Bucky, I swear to God,” the words came out in a huff. Bucky laughed and moved his hand away, shifting his body so that he could guide the tip of his cock to Steve’s slicked up asshole.

As per usual, it wasn’t as easy as that. He ended up jabbing at Steve before Steve finally huffed and helped guide his cock to the right spot. They both groaned and sucked in air as Bucky eased himself into the warmth of Steve’s body. And that body took him in greedily. 

Bucky held himself up with both arms, looking down at Steve’s face while he rolled his hips. Steve was making soft sounds, swallowed up in his throat, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly slack. Bucky could stare at his face like this longer than he could watch him jerking off. He could spend weeks watching the nuanced little expressions on Steve’s face while he was being fucked. The way his lower lip dropped, exposing his teeth just so. The way his lashes brushed against his flushed cheeks, how his hair matted down to his forehead. If Bucky believed in Heaven, it’d be an endless vision of Steve how he was in that moment. 

The tight warmth around his cock wasn’t half bad, either.

Steve’s fingers grasped at the short hairs at the back of his head, his blunt fingernails scraping across his scalp. It dragged a moan out of Bucky and pulled his head in closer so that they could kiss. The kiss was awkward and too heated, jolted by the movement of Bucky’s hips. He tried to sneak his tongue into Steve’s mouth and ended up swiping it across his teeth before Steve got with the program and started sucking on it. What a sensation… the softness of Steve’s own tongue just beyond the press of his lips, drawing Bucky in more and more, swallowing little moans between them. That, that little quirk of Steve’s, that could be another thing in Bucky’s personal Heaven. 

A few more rolling thrusts, and Steve was cumming, clenching down around Bucky’s cock. Bucky could feel the heat of Steve’s cum on his stomach, distinct from the sweat that was pooling between them. He watched Steve’s face as the other man rode through his orgasm, looking caught somewhere between pain and pleasure. Bucky pushed up, grabbing hold of Steve’s thighs for leverage while he fucked into him harder. He didn’t have long before it was too much for Steve, too much sensation, and he’d be pushed away. He kept his eyes trained on Steve’s face while he drove his cock into him, hard and fast, delighting in the other man’s expressions. Steve was writhing, reaching for his hand on his thigh. 

“Buck, Buck, oh...oh...fuck….”

It was enough. Bucky leaned his head back, feeling the distinct warm shoot of nerves down his leg that caused his toes to curl, feeling the clenching and unclenching of muscles in his body. Feeling the thick pulse between his legs as his cock twitched, cumming deep inside of Steve. 

“Too...too much,” Steve was slurring, “out, too…”

Bucky pulled out of him. He couldn’t help but glance between Steve’s legs to see the dribble of cum, even though he knew that Steve was self conscious about it. Sure enough, Steve was closing his legs, rolling over on his side and swearing under his breath.

“Fucking….hot as fuck,” he was muttering, burying his face in his arm. Bucky grinned, rubbing his hand up Steve’s back.

“I told you it was hot as fuck, and you didn’t listen.”

“Ain’t good at that, listening.”

“Truer words never been spoken,” Bucky chuckled and got up off the bed, wiping Vaseline and cum off his cock with the first piece of clothing that he managed to grab. He cleaned himself up before wandering back to Steve with two cool rags. One to wipe himself up a bit and the other to put on his forehead.

“Love you, Buck,” Steve muttered while he was wiping up between his legs, “love you so goddamn much.”

“That’s so romantic, while you’re wiping your ass. Really expresses the feelin’, you know?”

Steve glared at him and Bucky grinned, leaning across the bed to kiss him, “I love you too, punk.”


End file.
